This phase I/II study sponsored by Biogen is designed to assess how well injections of recombinant human interferon-beta (BG9015) are tolerated in patients with acute non-A, non-B hepatitis. In addition the incidence of progression to chronic hepatitis among treated subjects will be compared to historical controls.